criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Greg Phinney
Nancy Phinney Kate Jones |job = Data Entry Clerk |path = Serial Killer Stalker |mo = Stabbing |status = Deceased |actor = Chad Todhunter |appearance = "The Stranger"}} Greg Phinney was a serial killer who appeared in The Stranger. History Born in Chula Vista, California he was raised by his mother and father until his mother was killed in a car accident when Greg was 11, and his father remarried a year later to his old babysitter, Kate Jones. One year later he threatened his step-mother with a knife and was arrested in 1995. He was later institutionalized by his father after Kate filled numerous numerous reports against him for violent behavior and experimentation on animals. His father later passed away four weeks before the events of The Stranger took place. Greg was later released two weeks prior and presumably started stalking his victims once he started his work-release job as a data-entry clerk at the San Diego Register. Modus Operandi He selects women who remind him of Kate using his job as a data-entry clerk and starts staking them and lets them enter their homes in order to rob them of their sense of security in their own homes, and later the house they were babysitting. He then stabs them to death but doesn't violate them sexually until his last dead victim. Profile His murders indicated that they were looking for a white male in his early 20's and because he is stalking his victims the BAU team believes he is working out of his house or a part-time job. This unsub strikes in the home rather then outside where he could more easily abduct his victims. Now this tells them that his social skills are most likely lacking and that he may not have the confidence to talk to women. His confidence with killing however, is growing. He's gone from hesitant strikes in the victim's house, to painting the walls with blood. The unsub is developing a taste for the kill. His victims share similar features and backgrounds and they believe that they represent someone who the unsub thinks has wronged him and he's taking out his rage on them. Because the unsub shows signs of one neat aspect and started killing suddenly and effectively with no break, they believe he was recently incarcerated or institutionalized. They suggest looking at men who got out a month or so ago, their records will show a history of violence, anger toward women, and/or symbols of authority. They need to warn all young women to be hyper-vigilant especially in their on-line acquaintances, but also with service markers, maintenance staff, and delivery men. They suggest double checking IDs, call dispatch before letting anyone inside. It is stated that panic is inevitable but they should still keep everyone informed. Since the Jenkins family found Laurie on-line they believe the unsub may be using similar methods; Profiles, job listings, anything that gives a little too much information the unsub could use to hunt his victims. With this type of unsub, time is not on their side as they believe he already has targeted his next victim. Known Victims *Natalie Wallace *Monica Shanley *Amber Lasko *Laurie Burgin *Broke into the Ellison's house killed the husband and babysitter but left the mother and baby locked in a closet **Jake Ellison **Lily Droubay *Kate Phinney Appearance *Season Six **The Stranger Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased